Kakashi's Birthday Suprise
by purplesheep101
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday and things get pretty steamy between him and Autumn. A KakashiXOC oneshot. Mature audiences only.


_**Kakashi's Birthday Surprise!**_

Hey guys this is sort of a sequel to "His Dear" but made specifically for Kakashi's Birthday. (15th September) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HOT, SEXY KAKASHI HATAKE!

It wouldn't be a good sequel if there wasn't triple the amount of sex. WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY HIGHLY DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENES.

Lastly, just encase you haven't read "His Dear" all you need to know is that the OC's name is Autumn, she's 18, a jounin and was Kakashi's former student. Please review.

**Story Start:**

I crouched down, camouflaging into the tall tree I was currently perched on and waited. I had long since hidden my chakra and I sensed my target was near. When my target walked underneath the tree, I was in, I dropped down expertly, landing on the target's back and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You really do enjoy riding me" Kakashi smirked from under his mask. He put his book away and held onto my legs, making me more comfortable on his back and continued walking.

"More so then I can say." I lazily wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing along his jawline.

"You know, a young lady such as yourself shouldn't act so vulgarly."

"That's not what you said to me last night."

Kakashi smiled "Well, it seems you're in need of discipline."

I slipped by fingers under the hem of his mask and pulled it down past his chin. "Oh, I've been a very naughty girl. Please discipline me"

Kakashi spun me around his body and pressed me up against the closest tree. My hands snaked around his neck and we locked lips, kissing each other feverously.

Kakashi breathed hotly in my ear "Are you sure you wish for me to fuck you on a tree?"

I smirked my eyes a pool of lust. "It's such a turn on."

Kakashi swiftly unzipped his pants and I hastily pulled down my panties from under my skirt. He then grabbed my thighs and pushed me higher up the tree, drawing our cores together. In the process Kakashi had pulled skirt up around my hips and his hot, hard length was pressed against my dripping pussy not entering me yet.

"ahhhh…..Kakashi don't tease me."

Kakashi moan "mmmmnnn…. But you feel so good, Autumn."

Kakashi applied more pressure and rubbed the tip of his member against my vagina. Then in one solid motion Kakashi pulled back and thrust hard into me.

"AHHH!...Kakashi….harder."

He pounded relentlessly hard and fast into me and I pushed my hips forward each time he pulled out which increased our pleasure tenfold. He tilted by pelvis and the angle at which he was slamming into me was fucking phenomenal.

"Yes! Yes! Hit me right there…." I shouted

"Ahh…you feel so good, Autumn."

After about thirty minutes, Kakashi grunted and I knew we were both close to climaxing. Stars filled my vision and we moaned each other's name in unison.

"KAKASHI!...", "AUTUMN!..."

His hot seeds burst into my pussy and mixed with my own juices. We stood still for several minutes, relishing the ecstasy of our release. Kakashi pulled out of me and set down of the ground slowly and I moaned softly at the sudden emptiness inside of me.

Kakashi leaned close to my ear and whispered, "You know if anyone was nearby they would have heard your moans.

I blushed at his remark whilst we fixed our clothing.

"Awww, your blushing, my dear and after you were so shameless just moments before."

"Shut-up, your addictive I tend to forget myself."

Kakashi laughed and snaked one hand around my waist and we continued walking through the forest.

After a while I stopped and faced Kakashi. "Kakashi can I ask you something?"

"Sure, my dear."

I stood there with one arm crossed and the other hand on my chin looking thoughtful. Kakashi waited patiently for me to speak.

"Tell, me what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?"

"I'd tell you, I love you, stay by my side forever and make me the happiest man alive."

"Are you telling me you'll propose?"

Kakashi smiled "Well, we wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation further than you already have."

I wrapped my hands around his waist and buried my head into his chest smiling. "You're a good man, Kakash Hatake."

Kakashi placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my head up to meet his eye. "You know, sometimes I worry for you. You're too beautiful and young be tied to one man such as me."

I stood there stunned for a few moments with parted lips as though I was about to speak. I decided my next course of action and turned to walk away.

Kakashi caught one of my arms and spun me around, pulling me closer to him, "Hey, where do you think you're going."

"To see Kiba. You said I shouldn't be tied down to one man." I broke from Kakashi's grip and ran across the forest, laughing jokingly. Kakashi caught up in a flash and pinned me on the ground easily. His muscular chest pressed against me and his strong arms on both sides of my head.

I stoked Kakashi's cheek lovingly with one hand "I love you, I don't care how old you are and I don't give a fuck about who anyone else has to say so please don't worry."

I cupped his face and pulled him down into a slow tender kiss. Kakashi relaxed his body and he let some of his weight upon me. Kakashi licked my bottom lip asking for permission and I let him in eagerly. The kiss grew more passionate and we entangled ourselves in each other's limbs. Eventually we had to resurface for air and I panted heavily. Kakashi had caught his breathe faster than I expected and began kissing and sucking my neck trying to find my soft spot. I tilted by head side-wards, giving Kakashi better access. Kakashi knew he found my weak spot at the crook of my neck when I suddenly moaned loudly and I ran my fingers through his silvery locks, pushing his head down closer to my neck. I felt Kakashi smirk against my skin and he continued harassing that one spot, kissing and sucking and gave me one big hickey. I moaned loudly and Kakashi moved to kiss the top of my breasts before massaging them roughly through the material of my shirt. He then proceeded to pulling up my skirt again and pulling down my soaked panties. Kakashi stared satisfyingly at my wet cunt for several moments before pulling down his own pants and boxers to his knees and positioning his erected member at my entrance.

I flipped him over so I was on top and I started to ride him. Kakashi held onto my hips to guide me and make each thrust stronger and harder than the last.

"Ahhh…Autumn…."

My hands gripped onto his shoulders I continued to bounce on him until I felt him pulsate inside of me.

"Kakashi!," "Autumn!" We climaxed together and Kakashi's hot seeds filled me to the brim, mixing with my own.

I collapse on top of him, exhausted, sweat glistened both our bodies.

Kakashi flipped us and he continued to pump into me; riding out the ecstasy of our orgasm before he grunted and unsheathed himself from me.

We swiftly dressed ourselves for we have seemed to have spent many hours in the forest and someone was bound to come looking for us sooner or later.

"It's getter dark, why don't you stay at my place tonight I'll make you dinner."

Kakashi took a second to think. "Well, I could never resist your cooking."

I put my hands on my hips "That's was you say about by body."

Kakashi scooped me up into his arms and carried me bridal style "With good reason, my dear."

***************LATER************

"You know you're the only one who hasn't given me a birthday present yet." Kakashi said standing at the threshold of my room.

I giggled turning around to face him "Well I already gave you your birthday sex twice today but you couldn't have waited a little longer. No matter I'm not giving it to you now."

I was standing at the foot of my bed and Kakashi pouted cutely.

"Well…why don't you search me?" I uttered with a hint of seduction. My hands resting on my hips

Kakashi raised his eye-brows at me and a smirk formed on his lips. He ever so slowly walked towards until he was only millimetres away from me. Never once did he break eye-contact and the flame in his eyes only grew brighter. Only when he dipped his head and his lips grazed my neck did his body make contact with mine.

A sigh escaped my lips as a stood very still with outstretched arms and allowed him to search my body. His touch was light and full of longing, sometimes barely making contact. His hands started at the base of my neck and at a tantalisingly slow pace his hands moved further, around the convex of my beasts and the curve of my waist before delicately resting his nimble hands on my hips. Kakashi then proceeded by kneeling down before me continuing by searching my legs. His hands ventured around my inner thigh and lingered on my neither-region. I took a sharp breath, knowing that I was already wet. Though I couldn't see Kakashi's face from this height I knew he was pleased that by just his mere touch could give me such pleasures.

"Find anything you would like?" I breathed knowing full well that his touch has left me aching for more.

"Yes, may I have permission to unwrap the delightful gift?

I dropped myself backwards, lazily seated at the foot of my queen-size bed. "You may."

There was a twinkle in his eye and he smiled heartily at me before gently taking off my shoes as if I would shatter at his mere touch. When he was done he removed his own and I grinned unlady-like. His treatment towards made me feel like I was the most important thing to him. It made me feel like a beaming princess and that his was my prince-charming that has swept me of my feet. But alas this was not some fairy-tale story, it was the story of two grown adults who loved each other very much.

When I was least expecting it, he pushed me backwards, my back collided with the soft mattress and he pinned my hands above my head. I could feel the heat radiating from him with his body pressing suggestively against mine, his strong legs straddling my hips which prevented me from any movement. He smiled beautifully at me with a glint in his lust-filled eyes that mirrored my own.

Kakashi softly kiss my neck once before ravishing my neck with a more unholy pace.

Each kiss was searingly hot and his lips were so soft that it could have been an angel's.

"Mmmnn….Kakashi." I cocked my head further to the side erotically to give Kakashi more access. The vibrations of my moan made Kakashi smile against my skin.

"Aaahh…" I moaned louder as Kakashi reached the soft spot at the crook of my neck. He noticed and began to abuse the said area, passionately kissing and sucking to mark me as his. I struggled against his grip, desiring more of him but he was so strong that I couldn't break free.

"Well it seems I have caught the cute kitten in her own little game."

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. Wrong move in the game of dominance. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth and entwine it with mine. Kakashi, in the moment let go of my hands and I wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kakashi and I moaned in unison as he explored my wet cavern and massaged our tongues. We stayed like that as long as we could before we were forced to part for air.

Kakashi and I panted heavily, the warmth of our breathes lacing together. Sometime during the kiss I had wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands had ventured under the material of my shirt to my waist. I tugged at his chunin vest, letting him know that I wanted it off to run my hands up and down his chiselled chest but he just grunted and pulled my shirt over my own head revealing my lacy red bra that honestly didn't cover very much.

Being at the bottom has its disadvantages in the battle of getting what you want. Kakashi swayed his muscular body sensually against mine and kissed the top of my breasts tenderly.

"It's my birthday. I get top priority." He tone was low and I knew this was the calm before the absolutely fucking fantastic storm.

I smirked knowing full well that I was going to gain my revenge soon. However for now, Kakashi was too busy undressing me. Kaskashi sat himself between my legs, making sure to grip onto my inner thighs whilst spreading them and pulled me closer towards him. His fingers worked deftly to open the buttons of my skirt and he managed to pull them down with ease. Keeping in control looked almost unbearable to him, I could see the lust practically oozing from his body and hung thick in the air. I lay beneath him in my matching red G-string. Tonight I had the chance to fully-prepare my arsenal in order to maximise Kakashi's pleasure. Kakashi momentarily massaged my breast before reaching back to unhook my bra. I caught his arm mid-air and knocked over his balance with my leg, flipping him with ease to that I was back on top straddling his waist. I leaned close to his face but not close enough to smother him with my hanging breasts.

"Don't be so hasty Kakashi. You should undress first."

We bored into each other eyes as Kakashi slowly sat up, our lips only millimetres apart the entire time. I unzipped his jacket and by hands felt his broad shoulders before I allowed the jacket to fall from his strong frame with the slightest of movements. I then pulled his shirt up whilst by hands ran up the skin of his toned chest and Kakashi helped shrug it off. Our eye-contact never once broke apart. I kissed and ran my hands up and his perfectly toned, muscular body.

"Autumn…." Kakashi moaned and he ran his finger through my black locks.

Finally I felt my way down to his pants and unbuckled them. Kakashi kicked his pants off and I could clearly see the massive tent pitched in his boxers. I smirked playfully at Kakashi and pulled his boxers down. His penis sprang out, narrowly missing my face. Kakashi whimpered when my hand made contact with his length, stroking it gently with one and cupping his balls with the other.

"Ahhh…." Kakashi moaned huskily.

I licked the pre-cum off the tip of his dick and kissed it playfully, my tongue lingering. Kakashi squirmed under my touch.

"Take it already."

I stop my ministrations momentarily, "Patience is a virtue, Kakashi."

As soon I continued Kakashi thrust into my mouth and grabbed my hair pulling me closer so I was deep-throating him.

I pumped his balls with my hands whilst I deep-throated him, occasionally grazing my teeth against his length. I continued this till I felt him pulsate and he sprayed his hot liquid seeds inside my mouth. I drank heartily, quenching my thirst.

Whilst I was distracted Kakashi took the opportunity to unhook my bra. It snapped opened and Kakashi peeled it off my body and taking my naked top half into view.

His tongue circled onto my left nipple, instantly hardening it and taking it all into his mouth whilst his free hand pumped and kneaded my other breast. I arched my back tactfully and pulled his head closer towards me, wanting him to feel more of my body. When he was satisfied with his work his switched breasts and continued to pleasure my body.

I suddenly flipped him in a ploy for dominance and his back hit the mattress. I straddled him, hovering over him and grinded my hips against his in a tantalising slow circular motion. The collision of our dripping, wet cores made us more excited with anticipation through the thin layer of my panties.

"Autummmnn…" Kakashi moaned clearly enjoying the frontal view of my womanly body and the pleasure I was giving.

I smirked seductively and in an attempt to give him some sexually frustration, I stopped and make movements to get off him.

In fact Kakashi predicted this and would hear nothing of it. Grabbing both by thighs he flipped me so I was on the bottom, grinding harder in to me. I gripped the sheets beneath my in ecstasy.

"Ahhh! Kakashi, enough foreplay. Fuck meee alreaaady…." I moaned struggling to pronoun the syllables.

That was enough to tip Kakashi over the edge. He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Shall I fuck you till I break the very foundations of your bed or perhaps you would prefer it if I ravish you till you can't walk straight tomorrow?"

"Do whatever you desire to my body but don't break my bed. We'll probably need it tomorrow." I replied lustfully with a hint of impatience.

"As you wish."

His thick, hard penis thrust into my dripping core at insanely humanly possible speeds. I managed to keep pace and meet his thrust. Each one more powerful than the last and it made me moan every time.

"Ahhh!...Kakashi, harder."

"Fuccckk. Your soo tight."

He continued to pumped into me and after several minutes I felt my walls tighten around his hard member and the feeling inside exploded.

"Kakashi!...," "Autumn!..." we moaned in unison as we reached our climax.

Kakashi unsheathed himself from me "Why don't we try something different?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Turn around and kneel before me."

Kakashi positioned himself behind me like a dog preparing to mount his bitch. He thrust hard into me and I gripped the sheet beneath me and threw my head back in pleasure. Kakashi's hands snaked under my arms and groped my breast with one hand and keeping me steady with the other. He continued pounding into me, hard and fast.

I met each of his thrusts, keeping the pace. "KAKASHI!"

Again I climaxed, my body shaking and on the verge of collapsing onto the very tempting, soft mattress. Kakashi thrust into me several more time before screaming my name. I finally let my limbs collapse before me and Kakashi careful manoeuvred himself so that he fell next to me. Kakashi snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me onto his chest. We just lay there blissfully.

"By the way here's your real present." I leaned over to my bed-side table and pulled out a reasonable small present, simply wrapped in red with a black silk ribbon from the top draw.

Kakashi kissed me softly on the lips and tugged the bow loose.

"Surprise!"

He didn't react for several moments so I decided to take measures into my own hands. I leaned backwards on his chest and peered under his bangs to see his expression. He was positively glowing with a wide smile on his face, the newest novel in the Make-out paradise series was sitting in his hands. It hadn't even been released yet.

He opened the book to the first page which was blank. He flipped to the next page which was the same as the first. He frantically flipped the pages of the book with a priceless look of horror on his face and I held my stomach trying not to double over in laughter.

"It's not funny. How could you be so cruel?"

"It was a joke, I was just messing with you, here," I leaned over against but this time I open the bottom draw, pulled out the real copy and handed it to him.

He gave me a bear hug and I was being crushed by his chiselled chest but honestly I enjoyed every second of it.

"You're the best, Autumn. I believe I'm the luckiest man alive."

I tapped the side my nose "Not only did I manage to get Jiraiya to give me a copy three weeks before the release date but I also got him to sign it."

Lines of worry formed on Kakashi's perfect face. "You didn't-"

I cut him off "Of course not. Jiraiya is soo not my type."

"Then who's your type?"

I shook my head lightly "silly Kakashi, you of course."

My fingers traced the contours of Kakashi's toned chest and I kissed his lips before kissing the side of his jaw.

"How about we go around round?"

Kakashi's ears perked up and he smirked. "You really don't want to train tomorrow."

"Or, if you don't want to we can just sleep." I said happily as I rolled off Kakashi's chest and faced away from him onto my side of the bed.

I could sense Kakashi's state of confusion and sexually frustration. I felt the bed beneath me shift, when it stopped Kakashi's hands wrapped around the curve of my waist and his harden dick was pressed against me from behind.

"You're not getting away that easily." Kakashi's dark, husky voice sent vibrations through me and I could feel myself getting wet again.


End file.
